Drasila and Lector
by wispwillow
Summary: Drasila and lector have no idea what they have got themselves into. when alliance and horde fall inlove.
1. Chapter 1

Drasila ever since she taught herself how to hold a dagger knew that when she saw horde, her mission was to kill them. She never had a problem with this. After battling her way through just about everything, she thought she could handle just about anything…  
Drasila being as high in intelligence she was, she knew to always keep in her cat form when around danger. Never to let anything get in the way, a rustle of leaves echoed in her long, purple, creamy elf ears, after mangling a murloc she began searching for the sound she heard. Locating the sound she was ready to pounce, until she realized what she saw. She put her hand upon the body and closed her eyes.

"Is thee alive or art thy beating of the heart silent from a spirit past?"

She was unconsciously unaware that she was not in cat form anymore and made herself very vulnerable. She has never seen such a creature in her life. His ears were like hers but much shorter and his tan creamy like complexion was unreal to see in her eyes but only in a human.

"Are you human? No, ears indicated elfism, complexion human…what..."

"Ahh!" the body sprang to life and Drasila took hold of her dagger.

She sprang to her feet and half way about to fall off a cliff, the creature took hold of her arm and pulled her to safety. She looked at him, she was much taller than him, but her race was always. His eyes were glowing like hers but his a bright lime green, and hers light blue. His hair was long and black. No facial hair. Smile very, hypnotizing…

"Whe...where am i?"

Drasila was startled at the voice of the creature...she understood him…is he alliance?

"I'm not sure as though where I am. Never have I wondered so far where I shouldn't be…i've never seen…a creature like you"

"I'm not a creature i'm a blood elf, and I have not seen a creature as such as yourself. Nor may I say this place."

"My race is night elf. And do you have a title?"

The blood elf looked with curiosity at Drasila, and rubbed his temples.

"You mean my name?"

She went along and nodded.

"Ah yes, my name, or 'title' so to speak, is Lector."

Lector took in a deep breath and whistled. After, a green flying serpent like animal appeared. The serpent looked at Drasila and trusted her.

"Hmm. He never does that…"

"What?" Drasila looked at him.

"Trust, anyone, but me…not even my mother."

Drasila looked at the waterfall flowing down the cliff she almost fell off of, she brought herself up. All she knew that alliance and horde were enemies. And she taught herself how to fight. She taught herself everything she knew. She had a race. But no class.

"So what is your name? Or title?"

Drasila wiped the tears from her eyes. "Drasila"

Lector looked up and paused "that's a beautiful name. Are you alliance or horde?"

"Alliance, but I never really acquitted myself to it, to I..."

Lector stopped her, "What do you mean, don't you hear anything? ...oh man I can't be seen with you..."

Drasila looked at lector "what?"

"Drasila come on we got to get somewhere safe…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lector took darsila's hand and started to run but Drasila stopped him.

"wait, what are you talking about? Can you please fill me in here?!"

Right then she heard a voice from the distance.. _"Lector! Where are you? Son are you out there?"_

"Later, when we are safe, right now, lets run!"

Lector dismissed dismissed his pet and ran cast aspect of the pack..Drasila laughed in her head and followed in travel form only she was much faster. Lector saw the challenge and smiled…he liked it. It began to drizzle. They ran into silverpine forest and the further they went the harder it rained.

After running for about 3 or 4 hours Drasila stopped.

"wait, lector, here…" Drasila stepped into a cave and lit a fire.

Lector covered the opening with branches and leaves. He checked around the cave and then stepped inside. He sat on the otherside far from Drasila. '_what the hell are you doing lector?' _He thought to himself as he stared at the beautiful sight infront of him. He layed down and sighed.

"_lector!..." _the voice spoke again

Lector jumped up and looked at Drasila.

"Whats going on lector?"

Drasila hugged her legs and shivered. Her long, silver-blue hair was dripping and her clothes (hardly even covering her appropriately ) hugged tightly to her shapley body.  
Lector closed his fists tightly as the bulge in his pants grew.

"are you okay? You look like your in pain."

Lector looked at her, "you have no clue…" he whisperd and then stepped out

"what?" she began to stand

He looked in and pushed her back down "stay"

She hit her head and went unconscious.

"_lector I thought what happened I thought I saw you with a night elf."_

"Are you kidding you know me better than that, Kaine."

_Kaine is lectors brother, a blonde blood elf, hair always in his face. Always smiling, a bit of a romantic. But for some reason lector couldn't tell his brother what was going on…mainly because lector had no idea himself. _

"Yes but my brother I can defeat you, and this place is still new, come we must dedicate.."

"no wait I want to explore more."

"Lector"

"Kaine I will take the heat from father."

Kaine mounted up and smiled at lector.

"you really need to find a girl" and rode off

"MAYBE BROTHER!" lector yelled .."one day"

Lector made sure he was gone and sighed…he looked down

"owww"

He snapped his head up "shit"

"Lector wha.."

"Drasila.." Lector went back into the cave "There are two new races, one for the alliance, and one to join the horde. Blood elves, and Dreanei… Some have not yet dedicated their language,.." he turned away from her.

Drasila touched his back "who is for the alliance lector?"

Lector closed his eyes, her warmth shot through him straight to his pelvis. He clenched his teeth and spoke "Drasila.."

Drasila backed away, quiet…He spoke her name so soft and loving it damn near broke her heart. Her legs shook as she lost balnce. Her breath became heavy, she looked at lector, and relized how handsome he was. His muscular body, and his flowing black hair.

"lector, are you horde?"

He turned and looked at her "Drasila.."

"yes or no"

Lector began to panic, feelings he never felt came over him, like he was about to lose something so precious…like his own life

"Drasila please listen."

"YES OR NO ARE YOU HORDE!" she drew her dagger and her body was tense as tears started to weld in her eyes.

His heart beat so fast he couldn't breathe, with clenched teeth he looked at her

"i..i.."

"YES OR FUCKING NO!" she slammed him mto the cave wall dagger to his throat. Her body tense, and eyes glowing as tears pour out.

Lector looked at her, his heart, broken, breath heavy, and softly spoke..

"I am want you will me to be.."

He slipped his fingers under the dagger and took it from her and pulled her close to him. Locking lips her head swam with pure bliss…


End file.
